onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Cquote
We can now quote all we want! Hey, I got the quote coding here. Am I good or what? Now we can quote things. :D One-Winged Hawk 00:07, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Over doing it Lets not over quote. I know other wikias do it ten or more, but quotes are outside the rule of sourcing so to speak so are not entirely a great thing... Plus they can look scruffy... Plus they can make the page look worst then it is. A couple of important speeches (Brook's commitment to Laboon for example) is all a page needs. One-Winged Hawk 18:06, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Quotes not showing up Is it me or are the quotes not showing up?Mugiwara Franky 09:03, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :I hear you MF, I have no idea what is wrong. This is annoying. I'll see what I can find wrong. --One-Winged Hawk 17:21, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::How strange... The coding hasn't changed. I can only think how the mechanics behind the coding is now different. That means sitting down and spotting the difference between our quote boxes and wikipeda's... ::I'm afriad that will have to wait until tomorrow. I've been out all day doing stuff and I'm tired and have a headache. I was going to work on references tomorrow, I'll sort this out first thing instead now. If I cant solve it, I'm going to have to report the page and see if any of the wiki tech guys can fix it. --One-Winged Hawk 17:28, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :::Don't know if it fixed it, but I re-uploaded the input from wikipedia and its working now. There has been some changes on wikipedia to their quotey box I presume that changes are for this same reason. One-Winged Hawk 07:59, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Important to Everyone! Okay the problem is apparently easily fixed by removing the and just putting two new lines in their place. This annoys me because orginally they were there because creating two new lines didn't work with the template. So will everyone please be on the lookout for pageswith quotes on and make the adjustments. Meanwhile I'm off to bang my head against a wall because of the on going problems with the cquote template is beginning to get to me. ¬_¬' One-Winged Hawk 08:29, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :ow boy, did this page helped with it. Now I don't know about a few pages, and perhaps I clicked some off perhaps? But I mainly have difficulties with: and . Those 2 were pretty much the most annoying and somehow they just don't feel right. Kraken 13:52, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::I think part of the problem with those pages are that the template itself is automatically set to go the same size, it adjusts its size with the length of the text. Yeah, I've noted it looks scruffy a lot, especially for sentances of half a dozen words... One-Winged Hawk 19:38, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :At the moment, the template is working with the breaks in there on the pages, but its not going to last. I'm doing the templates as I come across them as per normal editing. I don't know why they are on and off, its a puzzle to me. I wouldn't rely on them working for long, if they did it twice now, they'll do it again. In fact, I'm already expecting them to be broken again by the time I finish this sentance. One-Winged Hawk 19:36, 16 October 2008 (UTC)